neon impasse
by champion lyra
Summary: Miyu finally wakes up, and expects to see an old friend visiting. Fate has other plans in store, however. —RyokenMiyu. For VRAINS Rare Pair Week!


**Notes**

Hello y'all! Happy new year! I hope your first day of 2020 is going well! I'm amazed I manage to finish this on time to be honest with you haha. I've been so busy the last few days, it's unreal, but I really wanted to do a few short things for the Vrains Rare Pair Week event over on tumblr! This one... very loosely follows the prompt, but I think it counts, lmao. I think this ship would be really interesting, and it's not just my love for Miyu talking here pff. Anyways though, if all goes well, you'll see me a few more times throughout the week!

First one is for Day 3: Rebirth! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

For some reason, the first person Miyu expected to see when finally awaking in her hospital bed was Aoi Zaizen. Her childhood best friend, who her mother had forced her away from, had always been on her mind - even if they hadn't seen each other in ten years. During her coma, Miyu had what she could only assume were… visions.

There was a little blue… fairy, thing, that somehow reminded her of herself, that had once come to visit her. She had been asleep for ages, but she was sure of it. More than that, though, she had seen who she knew was Aoi, even though she was hidden under a Link VRAINS avatar, teaming up with the little blue fairy-thing. In her heart, Miyu was sure that those scenes were real - especially after she looked it up on her tablet and saw the very same avatar fighting alongside the likes of Playmaker and Soulburner for what she could only assume was not only her sake, but the sake of everyone in Den City.

So once she had been awake for a few hours and had seen more doctors than she could even remember, Miyu most certainly expected to see Aoi Zaizen at her door. It was nice to have some form of proof that her childhood best friend hadn't forgotten her, even if that proof really only existed in her mind at the moment, and there were still so many things she'd wanted to say. Some of those things she'd been thinking of since her kidnapping a full _decade_ ago.

However, it seemed fate had other things in mind. For the person who greeted her mere hours after she'd opened her eyes for the first time in months was not at all her childhood best friend - or even her mother, or her friends from the swim club.

No, it was none of those people. Miyu blinked, as she stared into the blue eyes of the boy she could only recognize as her kidnapper from the Lost Incident.

* * *

"You," Miyu said, not knowing his name or what on earth he could be there for. Honestly, Miyu wasn't even sure _how _he had gotten there in the first place. This was Den City's largest hospital, yes, but how had he even known she was there?

And, while she felt bad about thinking this about a boy who, at the time of her kidnapping, couldn't have been more than two or three years her senior - that is to say, he had been a mere child himself when everything had occurred - why wasn't he in jail, of some kind? Was the person who had used him, too, still at large?

Blinking, Miyu grabbed hold of the sheets that pooled in her lap to try and get a grip on reality and herself. She was overthinking, clearly. However, the boy had still not said a word, so Miyu sighed, trying again.

"You're the boy who kidnapped me, aren't you?" She finally said after a long moment of silence, searching his eyes for the answers she already knew. It was unlikely that she'd ever forget his face, truthfully.

She'd never learned his name, or why he was doing what he was doing, but she remembered the day of her kidnapping like she knew the back of her hand. She'd been at that park again, searching for Aoi, hoping to apologize to her and tell her that she didn't _care_ whether her mom wanted them to be friends or not. Instead of finding Aoi, however, Miyu had found a boy with snow white hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

The boy stepped into her room a bit farther, looking like he felt a bit uneasy but was doing all he could to not show it. "Yes," he said after another long moment had passed. "My name is Ryoken Kogami."

_Ryoken Kogami_. Miyu stared at him, trying to connect what had happened in her past with the name and what was happening right now. Maybe it was the fact that she'd literally only just woken up from a coma hours ago, but for whatever reason, she didn't feel afraid of him. Uneasy, like he seemed to feeling, sure, but not uncomfortable. Not afraid.

The way he spoke, the look in his eyes, it was all she needed to know about how he felt. The guilt was practically seeping from his posture, and even if Miyu wasn't great at reading people, she felt that someone would've been able to tell such a thing.

Tilting her head to the side ever so slightly, Miyu's curiosity grew. "Why are you here?" She asked, trying to piece it together still to no avail.

The boy in question shuffled a bit awkwardly, but didn't break eye contact with her at all. "That's a long answer," Ryoken replied after a pause. "Do you mind if I come in?"

He was already inside her hospital room, but the door was still open. Whatever he wanted to talk about, whatever he had come to her hospital room for after ten years of not knowing each other, it was clearly important. It was a bit of an odd coincidence that he had shown up right as she'd woken up from her coma, but Miyu had a feeling this wasn't his first time trying her.

"Alright," she agreed, pushing herself to sit up a little more. Her entire body ached, and she very nearly winced at the small movement. "Let's talk, Ryoken Kogami."

* * *

Their talk certainly wasn't what Miyu had been expecting.

Ryoken Kogami had been used by his father, back then, and hadn't even understood. He had been the one to bring some of the children to his father, but didn't understand why until much later, when he heard their screams and finally left an anonymous tip for the police to get, which saved them all from being stuck in those white rooms for any longer.

He had then become Revolver, the feared leader of the Knights of Hanoi, in order to track down and kill the Ignis - AI that had been created as a result of the duels Miyu and the other five children had been forced to have.

And that, apparently, had only been the beginning. Ryoken condensed a lot of what happened after explaining who he was and how he found her, but Miyu got the basics of it all. It was, expectedly, a lot to take in, but she thought she was doing a pretty good job.

"So," she finally said at the end of his long winded explanation, still trying to take in everything. Not just about what he had said, but who Ryoken _was _\- how he was sitting so stiffly in the hospital chair across from her bed, how he spoke with polite mannerisms but all his words had such a sharp edge to them. "Why are you here, then? Just to tell me all of that?"

Miyu wasn't trying to be rude, and she thought that he understood that from the way he blinked at her. "Partially," Ryoken agreed, nodding. "But the main reason is different." He sighed, and Miyu stared at him as he ran a hand through his hair in a way that certainly wasn't appropriate for two people that had, for all intents and purposes, just met. "I wanted to apologize to you, properly," he continued after a moment, meeting her eyes straight on. "What I did to you, and all the other children, whether I knew it back then or not, was horrible. You deserve far more than just an apology from me."

"An apology, huh," Miyu mused, fidgeting a bit in her hospital bed. Her legs tingled, but she knew she wouldn't be able to move them quite yet - when she was twelve, she'd broken her foot, and it had taken her a few weeks of physical therapy to comfortably run again. She could only imagine how long a few _months _of a coma would take to recover from. "I have a better idea," she decided, and Ryoken's eyes widened a bit. "Visit me every week, until I'm released."

She wasn't really sure where that had come from, but there was something about Ryoken that made her want to understand him better. Maybe it was the odd connection he had to the most traumatic months of her life. Maybe it was that despite being what most people knew of as a villain in Link VRAINS, he had gone out of his way not only to track down the victims of the Lost Incident, but also to explain things to her in terms she could understand _and _apologize for everything, though she knew in her heart she could never blame an eight year old child for what 'he had done.

Ryoken didn't say anything to her suggestion, brows furrowed in confusion as his posture became even stiffer than it had before. With a sigh, Miyu tried her best to smile at him, even though she wasn't even sure where the suggestion had come from in the first place.

"Any reason you can't? Or do you just not want to be my friend?" _Friend _definitely didn't mean to slip out of her mouth, but it's what she said and she wasn't taking it back now. "For someone who came all the way out here to apologize to me, you seem kind of hesitant."

_That _certainly caught him off guard. Ryoken visibly flinched, and Miyu's smile grew at his reaction. "I didn't come here to be your friend," he said, frowning deeply. "I'm trying something new, here. I don't expect you to understand, but I _do _expect you to take this seriously."

Almost instantly, Miyu's smile dropped. She'd been so preoccupied with all of her own thoughts - and how tired she was becoming, even though she'd been asleep for so long already - that she hadn't stopped to realize that this was probably very difficult on him. It was true that she didn't know much about the person sitting across from her, besides what she remembered as a child and what she knew from his own stories, but Miyu knew that it must've taken a lot of courage for him to go out there and apologize to her face.

Likely, she could've gone her entire life without an apology from him, and would've been none the wiser if someone else wouldn't tell her the truth behind the incident or why it had happened. She wasn't Playmaker - she wasn't someone who was overly concerned with those things, but the thought was still extremely kind and it was something that she appreciated.

Trying again, Miyu did her best to keep sitting up as straight as possible, despite how sore her body was. "I'm sorry," she apologized, dipping her head quickly. "I know it didn't seem like it, but I am trying to take this seriously," she trailed off for a moment, before meeting Ryoken's gaze once more. "I want to be your friend. I want to get to know the person who kidnapped me and saved me. Is that okay?"

The more she spoke, the more Miyu realized how true her words actually were. She didn't know how long Ryoken had sat across from her, but it had probably been at least a few hours at that point - it was probably why she was growing more and more tired and their conversation continued. A few hours was not enough to know a person, not fully, but it was more than enough to learn you wanted to.

And Miyu did want to know Ryoken, son of the man that had orchestrated her kidnapping and torture, boy who saved her from that very same hell, internet terrorist turned vigilante, and _person_.

Her mother would hate her for it, she was sure, but that was alright with her. Her mother would already be upset enough that she was planning on reaching out to Aoi as soon as she was able to, anyways.

For the first time since she had met Ryoken, he smiled. It wasn't a large smile, it didn't quite reach his eyes, but it was filled with an almost quiet kindness. "If that's what you want," he said, nodding in return. "I suppose I will see you again next week, then."

If he noticed Miyu's face get a little warmer, he didn't say anything. "Sounds like a plan," she agreed. "See you next time, Kogami."

* * *

**Notes**

See what I mean by "loosely fits the prompt" LOL. It's there! Somewhat! My other one shots should follow along better, pff, so look out for those. Anyways, hope you liked my take on Ryoken/Miyu, and I'm sure I'll write for them again sometime...Miyu is my city now, I guess...lmao. See y'all later and hope you guys enjoy the day!


End file.
